06 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-06 ; Comments *Peel's Bob Dylan anecdote includes the tale of how he received hate mail over a period of time following a critical review of a Wembley concert he wrote for the Observer newspaper. (See Gigography 1987.) * * Sessions *Small Factory only session, recorded 16th July 1992, repeat, first broadcast 14 August 1992. *Fun Da Mental #1, recorded 8th September 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Wedding Present: The Queen Of Outer Space (7") RCA (see note on talk page) *'File a begins' *Garnett Silk: Green Line (7") Taxi TXI 0902 3''' *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (CD - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang *Scaremonger: Soon We All Will Have Special Names (12" - Scaremonger EP) Praxis '''3 *Bimbo Shrineheads: Separating Your Face From My Windshield (7") Tulpa 3''' *Fun Da Mental: Peace Love Or War (session) *Drop Nineteens: My Aquarium (CD - Your Aquarium EP) Hut '''3 *Wedding Present: UFO (b-side 'The Queen Of Outer Space' 7") RCA 3''' *(news at 11:30 pm edited out) *Pop Will Eat Itself: Eighty Eight Seconds And Still Counting (v/a album - Never Again!) Nil Satis NIL001 CD '''1 *'File a ends' *'File b begins' *Small Factory: Lose Your Way (session) first *Microglobe: Beat Tuition (12" - High On Hope (The Summer Remixes) MFS 0700 025''' 1''' 3''' *Abdul Tee-Jay's Rokoto: Fire Dombolo (album - Fire Dombolo) Rogue FMSD 5026 '''3 *Cell: Fall (7") City Slang 04905-45 *Cell: Wild (7") Ecstatic Peace!' 1' *Agathocles: Mutilated Regurgitator (album - Theatric Symbolisation Of Life) Cyber Music CYBER CD 2 1''' *CJ Bolland: Aquadrive (LP - The 4th Sign) R&S RS 92024 '''1 3''' *Red Sleeping Beauty: You Are The Kind (v/a 7" EP - International Pop) Mind The Season SEAGAP ONE *''John announces the reinstated Festive 50!'' *Bounty Hunters: Echo Express (v/a album - Strummin' Mental Part One - Raw, Rare And Rockin' Instrumentals 1958-1965) Crypt CDLR 6501 '''3 *Buju Banton: Massa God World A Run (7") Penthouse PNS 1500 3''' *'''File b ends here *unknown''' 1''' *Iry LeJeune: I Went To The Dance (album - The Definitive Collection) Ace CDCHD 428 3''' *Smashing Pumpkins: A Girl Named Sandoz (v/a 10" EP - Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA214 '''3 *Mental Overdrive: Tetris (The Game Of Life) (12" promo - The Love EP) R&S RS 92023 1''' '''3 *Matt Malloy: Cape Breton Jigs / McGurks (LP - Music at Matt Malloy's) Real World''' 1''' *Underground Lovers: Holiday (album - Leaves Me Blind) Guernica GU 2 LP''' 1''' *Underground Lovers: I Was Right (v/a 7" EP - Lemon Music Promo) Lemon Music APP 006 3''' *'''File d starts here *Lisa 'N' Eliaz: Space Split (12" - Initial Gain) Atom Communication MOM 02''' 1''' 3''' *Swirlies: Chris R. (album - What To Do About Them) Taang! T-65 1''' *Small Factory: Friends (session) 2nd last ''' 1''' *''Amusing JP piece about how he'd written off Bob Dylan, including AK impersonation'' *Bob Dylan: Arthur McBride (album - Good As I Been To You) Columbia COL 472710 1 *Submarine: Chemical Tester (7") Ultimate *Fun Da Mental: Wrath Of The Black Man (session) last *Reno and Smiley: Since I've Used My Bible For A Roadmap (album - A Variety Of Country Songs) King 646 3''' *Bleach: Dead Eyes (album - Hard) Musidisc MU777 *'''File d ends *Eternal: Mind Odyssey (12") Warp WAP 27 1 2 (restart on 2) 3''' *Freefall: Our Eyes (12" - Dehydrate E.P.) Liquid Noise 2''' *Coupé Cloué: Leogane (album - Maximum Compas From Haiti) Earthworks CDEWV 27''' 3''' *Erectus Monotone: Destination Unknown (v/a album - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang SLANG 026''' 2 3''' *Tracks marked ' 1 '''available on '''File 1' and 2 '''on '''File 2 etc File ;Name *a) 1992-11-06 Peel Show L242.mp3 *b) L226b.mp3 *d) L226a.mp3 *1) John Peel tape no.36 side a *2) John Peel tape no.36 side b *3) 1992-11-xx Peel Show LE155 ;Length *a) 00:30:52 *b) 00:39:49 *d) 00:35:48 95:29 *1) 00:46:01 (18:45-35:22 unique) *2) 00:46:07 (to 12:18) *3) 01:32:37 (0:01:37-01:19:38) (37:10-43:55, 52:48-57:12, 1:09:55-1:16:20 unique) ;Other *a) Created from L242 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File b created from L226b and file d created from L226a of SL Tapes digitised by RC *1,2) From DW Tape 36 *3) Created from LE155 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1992 Lee Tape 155 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) and d) Mooo *1,2) Youtube *3) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Dweemis